une nouvelle vie?
by izza-x23
Summary: voila ma nouvelle histoire so ...en résumé kai...vous devez le lire pour savoir la suite- discontinué
1. l'appelle

Me voilà enfin alors voici ma première histoire. Alors voilà ……… je suis nulle en français, je vous avertis ne regardé pas les faute orthographes. Merci d'avance!

Cette histoire commence lors d'un entraînement

-driiiing

-driiiing

kai – tyson va réponde a se fichu téléphone!

tyson- pour koi c toujours moi ! pour koi c pas toi qui va répondre

kai- c pas ma maison, ici alors va répondre !

tyson- ok ok ……allo

- allo je voudrai parler à kai

tyson-ok je vous le passe…… KAI C POUR TOI

kai – c ki

tyson- je sais pas demande le lui

kai- allo c ki

- allo kai

Dès, que kai entendit la voix un frissions lui traversa le corps. Et oui kai savais qui parlais à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Kai- ques que tu veux

-kai kai kai est ce comme ça qu'ont parle a un vieil ami

kai- je te signal qu'ont a jamais été ami, Ram, tu es juste mon demi-frère

Ram-et alors tu sais bien que tu est comme un frère pour moi.

Kai- ok alors RAM qu'es que tu veux .

Ram-moi rien c juste que ……

Kai- que….Que koi ! j'ai n'es pas juste a faire moi

Ram- ok ok calme-toi, tu as toujours été existé tu sais un jour tu aura une crise cardiaque.

Kai- se n'ai pas pour me dire sa que tu ma appeler

Ram-tu a raison, c'est Voltaire qui veux que tu viennes, tu sais sa fait longtemps qu'on ses pas venu nous 4.

Kai -nous 4?

Ram- Daisy a dit qu'elle viendra si tu étais la, tu sais-elle ne m'aime pas vraiment, tu as toujours été son demi-frère préféré.

Kai-dit a Voltaire que je serais la dans 2 semaines, dit lui aussi que je ne vais pas venir pour lui mais pour le tournois.

Ram-kai kai kai tu ne changeras donc jamais il faut toujours qu'on te menace pour que tu écoute. Ok alors……kai tu m'écoute.

Kai- ouais je t'écoute

Ram- ok c juste pour te dire que j'adore la maison du grand-père de tyson et g pas envie de la détruire a cause de toi. Attend esse la peur qui appaire dans tes yeux attend j'arrange ma jumelle et oui c la peur

Kai- attend, tu es ici

Ram-et oui je suis a hôtel Refill c a 5 min de ou tu es, alors tu viens ici ou je fais sauter la baraque. C a toi de décidé.

Kai- ok j'arrive


	2. Chapter 2

ok me revoila pour le 2ime chapitre ……rien a dire (monde cruel)ses quand il faut que je parle que jai rien a dire !ben alors ok histoire va commencer

Kai- Rai dit au autre que je m'en vais

Rai- ok tu reviens quand?

Kai- je sais pas on se revois en Russie bye(Kai prend en même temps ses affaire )

Tyson-comment ça en RUSSIE?(tyson sort de nul part)

Kai- ben je dois partir so bye !

Rendu à l'hôtel Refill

Hiro- Kai qu'es que tu fait ici ?

Kai- hein?….ben …..moi jsuis la comme ça

Hiro- ok….. moi suis la, avec ma blonde elle doit voir sa famille

Kai- ha ok

Homme en noir-Monsieur Kai

Kai- oui

Homme en noir- on vous attend a la grande salle

Kai- ok j'arrive

Dans la grande salle il y avait toute le famille de Kai ceta dire : Voltaire, Ram, Daisy. 3 personne les seules personnes au monde qui avais un lien de famille avec Kai les autre comme son père et sa mère étais mort dans un accident de voiture il y a quel que année. Kai s'assit à coté de Daisy, la seule personne de sa «famille» qui avais été gentil avec lui .

Voltaire- maintenant que tout le monde est la je sais vous dire la vrai raison de se rassemblement l'héritage.

Ram- l'héritage tu va nous mètre dans ton héritage?

Voltaire-non je parle pas l'héritage que je vais vous laisser a ma mort je parle de l'héritage qu'avais laisser votre père.

Kai - On a déjà notre parts de l'héritage

Voltaire- vous lavez mais pas entier, vous voyiez Alexandre, votre père, avais laisser de l'argent de coté pour le jour ou le dernier de ses enfant aurais 18 ans. Il avais décider rendre le reste de son argent le jours de ses 18 ans .

Kai- j'ai 18 ans sa fait 1 ans alors tu est en retard

Voltaire- qui dit que je parlais de toi je parle de Kristina ta petite sœur, ses dommages quel soit morte en même temps que votre père.

Kai- c'est vrai, ta pas pu lui faire les truc chien que tu nous a fait faire (avec un ton sarcastique)

Ram– Kai ferme la et laisse continuer, je veux avoir mon argent et me barré. ok grand-père continue

Voltaire- alors on va voir la cassette de votre père et de sa dernière femme dire le montant d'argent qu'il vont vous laqué après on parlera du tournois de beyblade qui arrive. Je suis sur que Kai aura besoin d'entraiment.

Voilà la fin de mon dernier chapitre aller a la prochaine fois et oublier pas hyper vitesse

Et hiro c le frère de tyson


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà mon chapitre 3 ……men j'ai toujours rien a dire a début dun chapitre so …. G passer bio avec 86.7 pour la premières fois de l'anner ha ha ( im the best) so que l'histoires continu

le vidéo commença alors . kai un soudain des souvenir nostalgique lors qu'il vit son père et sa mère sur la vidéo.Son père grand qui ressemblaient énormément a kai sauf sans les marque bleu sur son visage et sa mère une grande dame au cheveu brun dune beauté éclatante. Dans la tête de kai plusieurs chose se passait car il se rappelait de tout le bon moment qu'il avais passer en Angleterre avant que voltaire ne le ramène en Russie. Il se rappela de tout sa lors qu'il s'aperçu qu'il pleurait

ram- Kai tu pleure ? omg (omg o my god) té vraiment q'un ……

Daisy-Ram ! si ta pas de sentiment ses ton problème,Kai a vécu a avec papa moins de temps que nous je te signal

RaM- et alors ses à cause de SA mère si notre père a passé moins de temps avec nous

Voltaire- taisez-vous vous parler de votre petit problème après compris!

RaM+Daisy- oui grand-père

Sur la cassette le père de kai continuais de parler il disait qu'il laissais 20 de son argent a Ram ,30 a Daisy ,30 a Kai et finalement 20 a Kristina il disait aussi que si quelque chose étais arrivé a un des ses enfant il voulait que le personne qui étais né avant lui ou elle devais recevoir l'argent donc kai était le détenais de 50 de l'argent de son père et de tout l'argent de sa mère se qui fessait de kai en milliardaire a la fin de la cassette Alexandre , le père de kai ,dit toi voltaire mon père je te donner rien car tu a fait de a vie un malheur j'aimerais tant ¸être la pour voir ta face mais si tu entent sa un jour ces que je suis mort alors sa prouve que l'expression est vrai la vengeance est un plate qui se mange froid…….les autre bonne journée a tous

Kai– men men men je suis riche…….Je… je peux faire tous que je veux, je peux acheter tout ce que je veux.

Ram – men 20 ses rien sa ….. (au moins c mieux que voltaire : il dit sa dans sa tête)

Daisy- kai sa va ta l'air bizarre ?

Kai- ouais sa va ses juste le choc c j'ai jamais eu autant d'argent avant

Voltaire- tu t'y habitueras mais avant du tout t'entraîner l'avion pour la Russie parts demains a 14h 25 soit l'a l'heure

Voltaire sorti de la pièce qu'en claquant la porte

Ram parti ensuite

Daisy- Kai fait attention a toi voltaire a l'air très en colère et je crois qu'il va se venger sur toi

Kai – pour quoi moi ?

Daisy – ces toi qui a u le plus d'argent et ses seulement toi qui va a l'abbaye

Kai- attend tu ne viens pas en Russie

Daisy – je vais en Russie mais moi je ne joue pas au beyblade Ram non plus tu es le seul en tout k, bye mon chum m'attend dehors

Kai- ok bye

Kai resta la durant une bonne heure puis il se leva et ne retourna pas chez tyson il se dit qu'il devrait fêter son nouveau compte en banque donc il décida daller dans un bar

Dans le bar il y avais beaucoup de monde la musique étais au maximum tout le monde dansais sauf lui,car il préférait regardé que danser lorsque tout a coups il entendit une voix familière il vit que c'étais hilarie ,elle portais une robe de velours noir qui lui arrivais jusqu'au cuisse .

Hillary- Kai qu'es que tu fais-la

Kai – ben je bois une bière sa ce vois pas

Hillary–ouais j'avais remarqué, ces juste que a pars beyblader je croyais que tu fessais rien

Kai – ah…… alors qu'es que tu fais-la ?

Hillary –ben tyson a dit des profité que tu sois pas la pour faire la fête, mais té la c'est qui ki ta dit qu'on étais là?

Kai – personne, je viens toujours a ce bar ces tout

Hillary-ah….. alors tu t'amuse

Kai- ouais sa se vois non

Hillary –trop ……. J'adore cette musique tu viens danser

Kai- eu …..

Hillary n'attendit même pas la réponse quelle le tira le bras sur la piste de danse

Hillary- aller laisse toi aller

Kai-………..

De loin

Tyson –qu'es que Kai fait la ?

Rai- je sais pas

Max- je crois qu'il danse avec une fille

Tyson –je me demande ou est Hillary?

Rai- pourquoi, tu la cherche?

Tyson- ben j'aimerais aller danser avec elle

Max –c tu cute y a de l'amour dans l'air

Tyson- ah ferme-la !

Kenny- me revoilà ! voilà vos bières

Tyson –ta vu Hillary?

Kenny- ouais elle danse avec Kai.

-----------------------------------

j'espère que sa vous a plus si non …… envoyer moi un message, comme sa je pourrais l'amélioré envoyé moi ossi un message si vous avez aimé sa m'encourage so a la prochaine fois

et quand c écrit ……… c pour dire qu'il pense ou qu'il a rien a dire


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde me revoilà j'espères que vous avez aimé mes chapitres. N'oublier pas de me laissé un message positif ou négatif(de positif de préférence) son…..voilà la suite

Dans l'avion Kai pense à la soirée d'hier soir

Men ….je m'étais jamais autant amuser .le mots amuser sonna bizarrement dans la tête de kai car cela faisait des année qu'il n'avait pas utiliser se mots . Hillary avait toujours été gentille avec lui elle ne le posais jamais de questions auquel il ne voulais pas donner de réponse et elle n'avait jamais parler dans son dos contrairement a d'autre c'est pour cela qu'il la considérait comme une amie mais hier il avait ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour elle,il avait ressentie de l'amour (c tu cute, sorry c'était plus fort que moi) et lors qu'ils c'étaient embrasser a la fin de la soirée ,c'était tellement parfait , malheureusement tyson étais sorti de nul par et avais fait tombé de l'alcool sur Hillary, après cela elle avait du partir et promettant a Kai qu'elle allait venir le rejoindre en Russie avant que les autres membres l'équipe arrive, pour qu'il passe plus de temps ensemble .

Pendant ce temps chez tyson

(Hillary n'est pas là)

tyson- comment Kai a t-il pu me faire sa ma moi ! il savait que j'aimais Hillary

Rai- ben ……sa fait des année que tu connais Hillary mais tu lui a jamais dit que t'avais un kick sur elle alors c'est de ta faute en plus tu la jamais dit a Kai donc il ne savait pas alors Kai avait le droit embrasser Hillary .En plus hillary

Tyson- pourquoi, tu prends pour lui?

Rai- je ne prends pas pour lui je te dis juste la vérité si tu voulais vraiment sortire avec Hillary tu l'aurais avouer ton amour depuis longtemps

Max- mais tout le monde savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre tyson et Hillary

Hillary entre dans la pièce

Hillary- vous parler de moi ?

Max-non

Tyson- oui , j'ai entendu que tu sortais avec Kai c'est vrai ?

Hillary- eu…. Oui les nouvelle circule vite ici

Tyson – so depuis quand té avec lui

Hillary – depuis hier soir et je vais envoyer la facture de mon nettoyeur une si belle robe, tu la tout foutu

Tyson- j'avais pas fait exprès

Hillary-ouais je crois ta quand même pas fait exprès de jeté de l'alcool sur moi quand……

Rai- quand quoi

Hillary-laisse faire…… quel qu'un a vu Kenny

Max- non mais je crois qu'il est chez lui pourquoi ?

Hillary- c'est pour dire qu'il n'avait pas a acheté mon billet pour la Russie

Tyson- pourquoi tu viens plus ?

Hillary-ouais je viens mais j'ai promis a Kai que j'aillais venir avant vous pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble et il m'a acheté un billet d'avion qui par ce soir

Tyson –donc tu va passer  2 semaine avec Kai 

Hillary-eu….. ouais sa va être fun aller faut que je m'en aille! Bye les gars!

Hillary est partie

Tyson -vous avez entendu 2 semaines avec Kai qui ses ce qui peut arriver en 2 semaine y peuvent peut être se marier et……

Ray- y peuvent peut être aussi casser

Tyson- ta raison je vais aller en Russie moi aussi et JE vais les faire casser

Max- je ne crois pas que ces sa que Ray voulait dire

Tyson- sa fait rien ces une très bonne idée ,je vais aller voir Kenny pour changé le jours de mon départs pour la Russie

Ray- attend, ont vient avec toi ,comme ça tu ne fera pas n'importe quoi

Max- ouais ,comme ca tu ne fera pas n'importe quoi

Voilà la fin de ce 4ime chapitre je sais il est un peu cours parce que la je dois partir je vais voir le film x-men 3 hahahahahahahahahahahahha je suis trop happy so bye bye 


	5. Chapter 5

Sa fait deux semaine que j'ai rien écris trop examen la suis en pause so me revoilà en force voici la suite tant attendu et oublier pas de me laisser un Reveiw je suis pas sur que sais comme sa que sa s'écrit en tout qu'a en sen fiche …….a oui aller voir le film x-men ses trop bon

Dans un hôtel en Russie devant la fenêtre

Hillary – la neige c'est beau y'en a partout, j'adore ton pays

Kai- moi je l'aime quand tu es près de moi

Et Kai enlaça Hillary dans ses bras

De loin(c'est a dire dans l'hôtel en face)les autres bladebrakers les observaient avec des jumelles

Rai-y sont-tu cute

Max-tyson tu devrais les laisser vivre leur amour

Kenny- je pense que Max a raison,c'est rare que Kai est heureux je crois que tu devrais le laisser vivre sa vie et plus si tu lui pique Hillary il te détestera a vie.

Tyson- aura pas une grande différence,il me détestes déjà

-driiing

-driiing

Rai- je vais répondre. Allô

Mons. Dikenson –bonjours Rai

Rai – A bonjour Mons. D

Mons. D-tu te demande sur ment pour quoi je vous appels

Rai- eu… ouais un peu

Mons. D – je vais te le dire avant mes le téléphone sur au parleur

Rai- ok ses fait

Mons. D-alors tout d'abord bonjour les garçons

Tout le monde- bonjour Mons.

Mons. D - alors c'est que voltaire le grand père de Kai nous invite a venir s'entraîner dans sont abbaye, n'esse pas merveilleux!

Max- je sais pas si ses une bonne idée, j'ai entendu des rumeurs et……

Tyson- Kai va être-la

Mons. D-eu oui bien sur avec Hillary

Tyson- alors on vient aussi

Mons. D –merveilleux alors a demain matin a l'abbaye

Tyson- au revoir Mons. D

Mons. D – au revoir!

voula la fin mais que va til arriver a l'abbaye seul avenir nous le dira alors revener nous pour la suite de cette histoire

et dans le 3 chapitres une petite erreur ses glisser lors que ses écris 20 c'est en réalité 20 pourcents merci et n'oublier pas de laisser un revieul


End file.
